


Eyes of the Beholder

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU where Akira has mood ring eyes, M/M, someone take this AU out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: “So what does this color mean?”---Akira has mood ring eyes and it's messing up his life because everyone can see what the color means.





	Eyes of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> MOOD RING EYES *confetti noises*
> 
> I should be writing the new chapters for my other fics, but...
> 
> HNNGH

_**Black** _

Akira stared out into the crowd of Shibuya, black tint framing the edges of his vision. He cursed his eyes and continued on his way to Leblanc, after being met with a mysterious fire creature. These eyes of his… they were indicators of his mood, ranging from black to pink, and Akira hated every bit of what his condition was. The tint had been there ever since he had saved that woman only for her to tell the police. Akira sighed and kept his eyes on the ground, trying to ignore the depression and fear as they began to sink in. Maybe if he was lucky, Sakura-san would be nice to him.

 

_**Yellow** _

Shujin was making Akira cautious and the teen hated it as a yellow tint started to form in his eye sight. First time in a new school was putting him on edge, but he couldn’t pinpoint exactly why. He and Sakura-san stood in the empty campus and he tried to ignore it as the yellow increases into tunnel vision. Great… it was going take him forever for the vision to go away.

 

_**Orange** _

Okay, Akira was officially stressed. This stupid place he and Sakamoto had gotten thrown into was full of twists and turns and the screams in the background wasn’t helping the situation. He shook his head, trying to have some sort of clear vision apart from the orange. He just wanted a normal school life but that clearly wasn’t going to happen.

 

_**Peridot** _

Saka-Ryuji was giving Akira mixed emotions, which would explain the peridot like color that suddenly appeared in his vision. On one hand, he was glad that someone agreed with him about how bullshit his probation was. On of the other hand, it made him a bit more spectacle on the whole issue. On the plus side, it was nice to have someone finally on his side for once.

 

_**Green** _

When at returning to Shujin, the yellow tint that would normally stick with the school had changed to green much to Akira’s shock. He was surprised to see that he no longer felt anxious but more alert and normal to the gossip filled building. Akira supposed it had something to do with the fact that he had made a friend within these terrible walls. Ryuji was nice to him and oddly loyal for someone he had just met; having the bright blond there calmed him down. Akira should thank him for that one day.

 

_**Blue-Green** _

Seeing the restaurant through a blue-green tint had been interesting, so many colors clashed with one another and Akira thought he was going to get lost in it. He was motivated by the desire to help others who had gotten screwed over by adults. He, Ann, Morgana, and Ryuji… they were the Phantom Thieves starting now and hopefully for a long time.

 

_**Blue** _

Akira was much calmer around Ryuji compared to anyone else, if the blue tunnel vision had anything to say about it. They spent time playing video games or reading manga, sitting there together and often laughing at whatever happened. Akira was pretty sure at this point in their friendship; he could call Ryuji his best friend. He was the only person he felt comfortable to be around, just a pair of teens who had lost everything and met under a rainy sky one fateful day.

 

_**Indigo** _

“My place is next to you… so I guess that makes your place next to me… huh.”

The sudden shift from blue to indigo hit Akira fast and hard and his stomach did a flip while his heart started beating faster. This was… new, but the teen knew what it was, he was lovestuck. He was falling for Ryuji, the bright ball of sun and loyalty that managed to pull Akira through all of this. With his mouth full of monja, all he could do was nod and try not to die at Ryuji’s smile.

He was so screwed.

 

_**Violet** _

Trying to keep his eyes hidden from Ryuji was a difficult thing; he always found some way to peer past the thick glasses into Akira’s violet colored eyes. The teen had wondered if he should really tell the blond what the color meant, that he was in love with Ryuji.  The other Thieves had figured it out quickly from the eyes color shifts, but decided to keep it hidden. This color was reserved for Ryuji and Ryuji only. One day, he’d tell him how he really feels… he’d just hope it wouldn’t mess up their friendship.

 

**_ Pink _ **

“So what does this color mean?”

Akira had taken off his glasses after a workout at the gym and Ryuji had seen his eyes. The teen jumped and stared at the one he loved as he stood there, waiting for an answer, small eyebrow raised in the process.

“I…” He could lie about it, but that didn’t feel right. Not to Ryuji. “Pink means… I’m in love and I’m very happy.”

“Oh.” Curious brown eyes continued to stare. “So, what’s her name?”

“Not a her.”

“Oh shit… then who is it, man?”

It was now or never, Akira took a deep breath and spoke. “It’s you.”

Ryuji was quiet for a few seconds almost as if he was trying to process what he was told. “No kiddin’?”

Akira shook his head. “I don’t kid about love, Ryuji.”

“Oh… that’s good, cause I love you too.”

Akira’s eyes widen and he stared at the blond, who blushed and averted his eyes, rubbing the back of his head as he did so.  The raven’s heart soared as he moved forward and brought Ryuji into a kiss. Once the broke apart, the blond grinned his cheerful smile and hugged Akira, laughing softly as the teen buried his face in his neck.

Being in love didn’t hurt this time, because the one he loved, loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
>  I might write more on this AU...
> 
> help me
> 
>  
> 
> [Mood Ring meanings](https://www.bestmoodrings.com/blog/mood-ring-color-chart-meanings)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Mood Ring Chart 


End file.
